


Sirenic Lullaby: The Graphics Masterpost

by ZephyrChrysalis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Creature Fic, M/M, Merman fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrChrysalis/pseuds/ZephyrChrysalis
Summary: Omega Mer-Sirens finally reach maturity to sing at the magic age of thirty. And when you live for hundreds of years, it’s not a long time to wait. Although Castiel is at odds with some of his clan’s teaching and traditions, he is ready for his Rite of Passage. His death song is beautiful, and will no doubt woo a Alpha Human to a peaceful grave.But, in the midst of his song Castiel discovers that the Alpha Human he’s chosen is, in fact, his true mate! How can Castiel save his mate from plunging into the sea in time? Can a Siren and a Human fall in love? Can the Gods truly protest when they have marked them as true mates?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't had the time to do walk throughs on any of these images. I will  
> do some walk throughs at a later time! Thanks for taking a few minutes  
> and taking a look at my graphics

The Cover

  


Chapter Header

  


  


Chapter One Images

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


I've had a terrific time working on this story with Cassie! The graphics for this fic were so much fun!  
Now, go read [**Sirenic Lullaby**!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723660/chapters/36552648)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Header

  


  


Chapter Two Images

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


I've had a terrific time working on this story with Cassie! The graphics for this fic were so much fun!  
Now, go read [**Sirenic Lullaby**!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723660/chapters/36552648)

  


  


 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Header

  


  


Chapter Three Images

  


  


  


  


I've had a terrific time working on this story with Cassie! The graphics for this fic were so much fun!  
Now, go read [**Sirenic Lullaby**!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723660/chapters/36552648)

  


  


 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Header

  


  


Chapter Four Images

  


  


  


  


  


  


I've had a terrific time working on this story with Cassie! The graphics for this fic were so much fun!  
Now, go read [**Sirenic Lullaby**!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723660/chapters/36552648)

  


  


 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Header

  


  


Chapter Four Images

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


I've had a terrific time working on this story with Cassie! The graphics for this fic were so much fun!  
Now, go read [**Sirenic Lullaby**!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723660/chapters/36552648)

  


  



	6. Chapter 6

  


  


The Gazebo

  


  


Rowena

  


Puka Shells on the Floor

  


Crystal Cave

  


  


  


I've had a terrific time working on this story with Cassie! The graphics for this fic were so much fun!  
Now, go read [**Sirenic Lullaby**!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723660/chapters/36552648)

  


  


 


	7. Chapter 7

  


Rowen’s Note to Cas and Dean

  


  


Dean and Cas Cuddle

  


Crown

  


Potion Jars

  


I have legs!

  


Taking off to see the world!

  


The End

  


  


  


I've had a terrific time working on this story with Cassie! The graphics for this fic were so much fun!  
Now, go read [**Sirenic Lullaby**!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723660/chapters/36552648)

  


  


 


	8. Chapter 8

Extras

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
